Payback
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: Edward tortured Bella as a child. She left, but now she's back, beautiful and tough. Edward can get any girl he wants, but what happens when what he wants is intent on making his life a living hell? BxE maybe. I might change it later.
1. 1: Introduction

**This is my new Twilight story. The wait between each chapter will just be as long as it takes for me to type because I already have this stuff written out. So, without further ado, Payback. (Working title.)**

As I sat on the plane, I couldn't help but wonder how much has changed since I was last in Forks. I got plenty of information from my brother, Emmett, and my best friend, Alice, but nothing from Edward, not that I cared about him anyway.

As a child, my brother had a best friend named Edward Cullen. And as a child, Edward Cullen hated me; the feeling was mutual. The two boys were inseparable. And on those rare occasions when I was alone with Edward, he'd make fun of my glasses, braces, or hair. Emmett was oblivious to this though, and always wondered why I moved to Phoenix with my mom and her new husband.

Right before I left for Phoenix, I told Edward, "I'll be back. And when I do return, you'll regret ever making fun of me!"

Since then, a lot has happened. I got contacts, ditched the braces, and my hair was no longer frizzy. I was sent to an all-boys school after a mix-up in the papers. At first I was pissed off, but then I met my best friends. Jacob and Seth were like brothers to me. Jacob's sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, were my friends too. My guy friends taught me self-defense and my girl friends taught me fashion. Soon enough, I wasn't the same T-shirt and jeans wearing, frizzy haired, brace face, 4-eyed, flat chested Bella Swan I was 10 years ago.

I got off the plane and went to find Emmett. I saw him standing a few yards away, dressed as a chauffer, with a sign that said "Bella Swan." Tons of girls were flirting with him, pretending to be Bella Swan, having no idea it was his twin sister. I walked over to him and decided to have a little fun, "Hey handsome," I winked at him.

"Hi," he kept looking around.

I perched myself on the suitcase, "So who's this Bella girl?"

"My little sister." I wanted to yell at him that it was only by 15 minutes. "I'm going to have her meet my _girlfriend,_" he stressed the word.

"Well, if she was here, I'm sure she's say, 'Emmy-bear, I can't wait to meet Rosalie!'"

He looked up at me like I was crazy. I watched realization flicker across his face, "Bella!" he pulled me into a rib-crushing hug.

"Choking...Not breathing," I managed to get out.

Emmett released me, "Sorry Bells, I'm just so glad too see you! You look so different! Now I'm going to have to fight off a bunch of hormonal teenage boys!"

I laughed aloud, "It's okay Emmett, I went to an all-boys school back in Phoenix and my two best friends taught me self-defense." I remembered why I wanted to yell at him earlier, "Also, just because you were born 15 minutes before I was, doesn't mean you can call me your little sister!" I punched his arm.

We continued our conversation about how much I changed during our drive to the house in Emmett's huge Jeep. When we got home, I saw a car out front, "Does Dad have any guests over?"

"What?" he followed my gaze, "Oh, no, that's your homecoming present."

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" Emmett nodded and I ran out of the Jeep. "This is so sick!" I said as I ran my hands over the glossy black surface of my new Chevy Malibu.

**I'm going to steal your car Bella! Jeez, I want a car so badly. Anyway, this is all I have written so far, do you like it?**

**- **


	2. 2: Filler

**I feel like a failure; my niece keeps calling cows "moo-cows," and it's bugging the hell out of me. And my arm is itchy because of the fricking tag on my wristband thingy. I don't own anything I used in this chapter.**

The three of us sat at the dinner table, making small talk. Then Emmett popped the question, "Bella, why did you leave Forks?"

"Ask your best friend," I muttered, "He's sure to know."

"Why would he know?" he paused to text someone.

"Because...Wait, I'm vibrating," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the message.

_Bell, is there something i should kno tht u just dont wanna say in front of dad? Em_

I hit the reply button.

_ya there is, come 2 my room when hes sleepin_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Emmett walked into my room, "Can we hurry this along? I have to call Rose."

I sighed at his impatience, "Okay, I'll just say it. The reason I moved is..." I was interrupted by "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade coming from Emmett's pocket.

He held up a finger and answered his phone. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Patiently, I wanted on my bed. Finally, he hung up, "Continue."

"The reason I moved is Edward. There, I said it."

"And you wanted to move because...?"

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, "I'll tell you some other time, but right now, I need sleep." I pushed him out just as my phone buzzed. The text was from Seth, "hey bells, hows forks? we miss u here at st marcus's."

I replied, "i miss u too seth. forks is alright. its raining, ew. i start school tomorrow so i gots to get some sleep, nighty night."

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

'**Ello, I'm British today. My sister and I were randomly speaking in British accents. I'm sorry if I offend any British people. Sorry about the short chapter, it was just a filler. Did you really expect Bella to tell Emmett about what Edward did this early in the story? Non amis de manière. That's French for "No way friends." I hope you enjoyed your Easter, I know I did.**

**=)**


	3. 3: The First Day

**I have hiccups right now so I apologize if any of the letters aren't correct, due to the hiccupping. On with chapter 3!**

_beep beep beep_

I heard the distant alarm and ignored it. I was almost asleep again when...

"Wake up Bellsie-boo!" I groaned at Emmett's nickname for me.

The clock in my room read 5:30. "Emmy-bear, why are we getting up so early? School doesn't start till 8:00."

"Well, I wondered if you wanted to come on a jog with me; I go everyday."

I looked outside; the weather was fine. "Yeah okay, but you'd better not turn it into a race because I'm not clumsy anymore, I was the star on the track team at St. Marcus's." I rolled out of bed and walked to the closet. All of my old track stuff was still in the box. I grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I picked out an outfit. I decided on a purple cami with a black cardigan type thing, a pair of skinny jeans, and black stiletto heels. I slipped on the heart necklace that Rebecca gave me for my last birthday, grabbed my purse, and went to my Chevy. **(Outfit on profile)**

Forks High School wasn't very hard to find, it was just off the highway. I parked my car next to Emmett's and got out. While I walked over to the group of five, two pairs of eyes widened. There were two unfamiliar blonds with them who I assumed were Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett smiled as I approached and picked me up and spun me in a circle, causing me to giggle.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." She was tall and her long blond curls cascaded down her back. She had baby blue eyes and a body that any model would kill for. She had on a grey zebra jacket over a white cami, a denim mini skirt, and black ballet flats. A pair of sunglasses sat on her head. **(Outfit on profile)**

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie," I smiled warmly.

The energy she answered with reminded me of Alice, "Call me Rose. OMG! Bella we're going to be such great friends! Alice and I have already planned a shopping trip for the three of us! You'll come, right?"

I nodded, "Of course, sounds fun."

"Oh my god, I'm being so rude! This is my brother Jasper." she gestured to the tall boy next to her. He had honey blond hair and the same blue eyes as his sister; give or take a few shades. His muscles were prominent under the tight fitting shirt he wore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," he said with a slight Southern accent.

"Same here." I turned to Alice, she was wearing a simple white dress with white boots, a metal bangle on her arm, and a necklace. I couldn't see what was on it though. "ALICE!" **(Outfit on profile)**

"BELLA!" we hugged for a while, "Why didn't you tell me how much you changed? You used to be less than average, but now look at you, you're gorgeous!"

"Gee, thanks Ali, because that's what every girl wants to hear," the sarcasm was thick in my voice.

She laughed, "Oh you know what I mean."

"Well, now that I've been introduced and reunited with everybody, I'm going to-" I got cut off by a loud cough behind me, I turned and looked at Edward for the first time.

"What about me?" he questioned.

I sighed, "Let me rephrase that, now that I've been introduced and reunited with everybody that doesn't hate me, I'm going to go get my schedule." I walked off. I thought I heard Jasper say, "Dude, you just got dissed," but I was too far away to tell.

Inside the front office, it was brightly lit. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored fliers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her.

"Hello dear, I'm Ms. Cope." She dug around through some papers, "Here's your schedule. I'm sure your brother Emmett can help you find all your classes."

I took the paper from her, "Thank you."

When I walked out of the office, the whole group was waiting for me, "What classes do you have?"

I looked down at my schedule.

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Hr. 1 English | Mr. Porter **_**[AN: The old teacher, Mr. Gold, got a better job at another school. That's important, later.]**

_**Hr. 2 Government | Ms. Gilbert**_

_**Hr. 3 Spanish | Sra. Gomez**_

_**Hr. 4 Trigonometry | Mr. Varner**_

_**Hr. 5 World Civics | Mrs. Adams **_**[AN: Couldn't think of anything else to fill the slot.]**

_**Hr. 6 Lunch**_

_**Hr. 7 Biology | Mr. Banner**_

_**Hr. 8 Gym | Coach Clapp**_

I had English with Emmett, Trig with Alice and Rose, World Civ with Jasper, Bio with Edward, and lunch with everybody. The bell was about to ring, so I walked to English with Emmett.

"So, why is the name Mr. Gold crossed out on the paper?" I asked my brother.

"Oh," he thought for a second, "nobody really knows what happened to him. The most popular rumors are that he got a better job at another school and that he was on crack and they fired him. This new Mr. Porter guy is just starting today. He's only like 22 apparently."

We walked into the classroom and, almost instantly, all eyes were on me. I took a seat in the back of the room, but they still somehow managed to stare. The bell rang, but the teacher didn't come in. We'd waited five minutes before a young man with dark brown, almost black, hair walked in. He was looking at his phone screen, apparently texting somebody.

"Sorry I'm late," he said absently. I watched intently as he shut off his phone and looked up. I stifled a gasp. He was, for lack of a better word, hot. He had a few, barely noticeable, freckles and gorgeous grey eyes. **[AN: I know what you're thinking, 'How can she see this from the back of the room?' I don't know, okay? She just can.]** "Let me just take role." A laptop was sitting, open, at the desk where he now sat. Every few seconds he would look up. "Christ, are you two twins?" Emmett and I exchanged a knowing look.

"Yes we are. My sister, Bella, used to live with our mother and step-father. This is her first day back in Forks." The tone Emmett used made it sound as though he'd explained this many times.

"Good to know. Anyway, I thought it's be great to start off today with a little quiz." The class groaned. Mr. Porter laughed, "Not that kind of quiz, I swear. I want to get to know you guys a little bit."

I looked at the quiz he handed out. It was simple enough.

**Quiz. **_**Bella's answers.**_

**What's your full name?**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

**Nicknames?**

_**Bella, Bells, Bell**_

**Any siblings?**

_**Emmett Swan, he's sitting one row up, two seats to the left.**_

**Pets?**

_**I kind of gave up on the whole thing after killing three goldfish.**_

**Who are your parents?**

_**Charlie Swan(police chief), Renee Dywer and my step-father Phil Dywer(minor league baseball)**_

**What are your interests?**

_**Writing, sometimes singing, & reading.**_

**Favorite color?**

_**Varies from day to day. It's purple today.**_

**Band?**

_**Philmont**_

**Song?**

"_**I Can't Stand To Fall" by Philmont**_

"_**Back Down" by Philmont**_

"_**The Difference" by Philmont**_

"_**Another Name" by Philmont**_

"_**My Hippocratic Oath" by Philmont**_

_**Basically anything by Philmont really. ^_^**_

**Food?**

_**Chocolate**_

**About Me: My name is Zachary Donald Porter. Call me Zach. If any one of you calls me Mr. Porter, I will cheerfully fail you in this class. Same goes if you make fun of my middle name; I didn't pick it out.**

**What You CAN'T Do In My Class: Call me Mr. Porter, make any wise-cracks about my middle name, stick gum under the desks, throw things, and make any unnecessary sounds while I'm teaching.**

**What You CAN Do In My Class: Chew gum, text, pass notes, doodle on the corners of your papers(or the middle, makes no difference to me), and eat(as long as you share with me).**

**I hope you enjoy the class.**

At the bottom of the paper, in handwriting I could easily guess was Zach's, there was a note that said, **"Especially you. ;)"** Did the teacher just hit on me? I felt a familiar blush creeping up my face.

Zach collected the quizzes and looked them over. "Okay," he said after a moment, "now that I know a bit about all of you, are there any questions you'd like to ask me?" He got to Emmett's quiz and snickered, "That's your middle name, Emmett?"

Everybody looked back at him. He looked mortified, "Don't say a word."

"I won't say it," he turned his gaze on me, "but your sister might." Suddenly, the whole class was looking at me again.

As I scanned the faces, I saw Emmett's death glare. "What's in it for me?" I turned back to the teacher.

"No homework for three months?" I looked swiftly at Emmett again.

"What else? No homework for three months won't matter if my brother kills me. I want to see what else you've got to offer."

Emmett spoke up, "Bella if you tell them, I swear I'll tell Eric Yorkie you have a crush on him!"

I gasped, "You wouldn't!" I'd seen Eric already, he had oily black hair and skin problems.

"I would." I never knew my brother was so evil.

I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key. The class let out a disappointed groan to which Zach laughed, "You know I can still tell you guys, right?" They cheered and chanted, "Tell us! Tell us!"

Just then, a spitball hit the board just centimeters from Zach's head. I turned to my brother, he had a straw in his mouth and was crumpling up paper. "I've got good aim Zachie."

I nodded, "That's true, when we were in pre-k and playing dodge ball at recess, I was on the other side of the blacktop as him and he hit me square in the face. I'm sure some of you remember that day." I turned to the class. There were a few nods and a couple snickers. Snickers. Mmmm, now I want candy. I reached inside my purse and pulled out two Snickers bars. Just as I was unwrapping one, I heard a cough from the front of the room. I looked up at Zach, "You better have more than one of those."

I held the other up, "Don't worry, I thought ahead." I tossed it to him. The whole class watched as we both ate the candy.

"Hey, I'm your own flesh and blood, don't I get one?" I sighed, pulled another bar out of my purse, and chucked it at Emmett's head. It hit him in the nose. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Haha, I see you're not the only one in our family with impeccable aim, eh brother?" I taunted, to which he stuck his tongue out at me.

I'm starting to like this new school. Only Mr. Varner made me stand at the front of the class and introduce myself, which only made me hate the class that much more. Right now, Jasper and I are walking to lunch together after World Civics.

"Soooo." I said.

"So what?" 

"Sew buttons on your underwear! Sorry, inside joke." I nervously laughed.

"I see," he nodded. "So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's good. I really missed everybody." I thought of Edward. "Well, almost everybody. Edward still pissed me off."

He sighed, "What happened that made you hate him so?"

I bit my lip, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody, under any circumstances. Especially not Emmett. He'd kill him." Jazz nodded so I started the painful story. "I used to be a little, unfashionable, nerd. Glasses, braces, and all. I secretly had a crush on my brother's best friend, but he hated me. Everytime we were alone in a room, he'd bully me. I finally had enough and moved away in first grade. I'd long since gotten over Edward, but I told him I'd get revenge on him when I returned to Forks. Ten years later, here I am; completely changed and ready to make his life a living Hell. End of story." My voice cracked near the beginning; this was a very painful thing for me to relive.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't realize it was such a hard memory for you."

"No, no, I'm alright. I'm just mad at myself for ever liking that jerk!" I kicked the wall. "Come on, let's get to lunch." I hurried towards the cafeteria.

All throughout lunch, I couldn't help but notice Jasper shooting looks at Edward and I.

After the hour was up, I looked at my schedule. Great, I had Biology with Edward next. I followed him to Mr. Banner's room. After he signed my slip, he gave me a book and showed me to the only empty seat left; right next to Edward Cullen.

Great. -_-

**Wow, long chapter! After not updating for so long, you deserved this. Most of this was fluff, but hey, it was a chapter, right? And you got some pretty useful information out of it. I know Bella just spilt her guts out to somebody she just met that very day, but it's fiction, I can do whatever the hell I want to. I hope you liked the chapter. I also hope it won't be as long until the next update. Please review. I don't ask for them too often, so please? *hopeful smile***

**Luv yas,**

**Rachel =)**


	4. 4: Biology and Like A Virgin Filler

**Thank you everybody for being so patient! I had a lot of stuff going on. I just got back from vacation two days ago, and we just got a Wii, so I was trying that out for the past couple hours.**

**If this chapter is crap, don't blame me, I've been on vacation for the past two weeks and haven't been thinking about any of this. Shoot me! Actually don't. I need to be not shot if you don't mind. *weak smile* I wish I could've written more, but this is only a filler.**

**Also, I'm going to start thanking the reviewers! Thank you to CRISTIMONTES, vampyregurl09, SALLY, .WOLF, blackREDsilverGREEN, eccy, smartcandies103, nosserate, The girl with the umbrella, CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01, Twilightlover2010, and thepixie6865 for reviewing on chapter 3!**

I walked up to the desk and sat down. Mr. Banner passed out microscopes, one by one of course, and slides. He told us that it was onion root tip cells. Edward kept distracting me by putting his hand on my thigh, causing me to have to stop what I was doing and push his hand away. Once he did it while I was looking into the microscope, I'd had enough.

"Stop touching me!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Make me."

I raised my hand. "Yes Bella?"

"Mr. Banner, is there any way I could switch lab partners? Edward is harassing me."

He considered it for a moment. "If he keeps doing what he was doing, very well."

I knew Edward would stop once I asked to trade partners, and he did. The rest of class was boring. Since I had advanced Biology at my old school, I already knew all the answers. We won a prize for being the first partners to correctly identify the phases of mitosis; the golden onion, if you can really call it a prize.

Near the end of the period, I excused myself to the bathroom, grabbing Edward's phone from his back pocket.(I'm a very skilled pick-pocket.) I locked myself in a stall and quickly sent a song to him. After setting it as his ringtone and turning the volume up to the max, I deleted the message from his phone so he wouldn't know it was me. I walked back into the classroom and smoothly slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. I can't wait until the day was over.

(insert cute smiley face here)

After school, I went to the football stadium to set my plan in motion. I waited until the guys were coming out of the locker rooms to quickly dial Edward's number, which I got from Emmett. A couple seconds later, the song rang out through the whole stadium and the entire team burst out into laughter and Edward, who turned red.

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time._

_Like a vi-i-i-irgin,_

_When your heart beats,_

_Next to mine._

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time._

_Like a vi-i-i-irgin,_

_When your heart beats,_

_Next to mine._

He answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I said, "Did you enjoy my changes to your phone?" I immediately hung up and left the stadium to go to my car, where Alice and Jasper waited.

"Hey guys, where's Rose?" I asked.

"My sister is the cheerleading captain," Jasper told me, pointing to the field, "she's back there practicing to cheer Emmett on at the big game next week."

"Ohhh," I said, "Do you guys want to come over to my house?"

"Sure!" Alice squealed. "And, Rose and I asked Charlie after we heard you were coming back and we're having a sleepover tonight, yay!"

"Holy shark bandannas! Yes!" We hugged and jumped in place. When we separated, I vaguely saw Jasper rolling his eyes at our girlitude, as I like to call it.

This will be my favorite Friday since the first Friday when I moved away from Forks!

**We finally got a taste of Bella's revenge, but that's only the beginning. Don't you just love my awesomeness? And my girlitude? I just thought of that word now, but I'm already going to use it whenever somebody is searching for the right word to describe my behavior when I'm with my friends; girlitude. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, au revoir.**

**-Rachel**


	5. 5: Jingle Bell Rock

**So I was going over the reviews and I saw that almost all of the people liked the ringtone thing and wanted me to do more revenge. Well, there will be more revenge in this chapter. Remember how I said they were going to have a sleepover? Well it's going to happen in this chapter, yey!**

•**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! smartcandies103|.19|PrettyinPink4life|The Girl With The Umbrella|VampirePrinsecc1244|Elena0017|random person1997|.WOLF|Belieberr4everr101•**

I drove home and raced up to my room. Alice told me before we left the school that the boys were sleeping over too, and that everyone would be here in two hours, so I didn't have the longest amount of time to plan.

In my closet, there was a box of pajamas that I never really unpacked. I picked out a pair of grey Victoria's Secret shorts with light pink lining and the matching tank top. I quickly slipped them on and threw my pink robe overtop.

For the rest of the two hours, I finished the laundry, made dinner for Dad, put our snacks for the party, plugged my iHome into the wall, and set out a bunch of movies we could all choose from.

Finally, the door opened and I heard everyone's voices flooding the foyer. Emmett walked in first, but went right up the stairs to change. Then Rosalie came in. She was wearing long pajama pants decorated with candy hearts and a dark purple, short, silk robe. I couldn't see what shirt she had on because her robe was tied. I assumed it had a candy heart on it as well. Then Edward came in wearing a plain white T-shirt and green flannel pajama pants.. I tried not to notice his muscley arms poking out of his T-shirt. After him, Alice pulled Jasper in. She was wearing long pajama pants as well. They were black with blue, pink, and green criss-crossed lines. Her shirt was blue with Hello Kitty on it. She was wearing a robe as well, dark blue with a floral pattern on it. Jasper was wearing pajamas somewhat similar to Edward's, but blue instead of green. Then Emmett came down wearing almost the exact same thing, but red. **(The girls' pajamas on profile.)**

"Why do you guys have almost the same pajamas?" I questioned, honestly curious.

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and answered. "Alice got them. It was a sale so she got them in three different colors." He looked me over. "Are you even wearing pajamas, or did you just get naked and put a robe on because if you did, I'll have to rip Edward's eyes out of their sockets."

Sure enough, Edward was staring at me. I smiled. Part two was going perfectly.

In case you were wondering, part two is about me having been totally in love with him. My plan was to get him to fall in love with me, and then break his heart, like he did to me. Payback's a bitch.

"Silly brother of mine." I ruffled his hair. "I'm wearing shorts. Let's watch a movie!"

Alice and Rosalie ran to the table to look at the movies I got out. "Mean Girls!"

I grabbed the case from Alice's hand and skipped over to the DVD player next to the flat screen. "Do you guys want to do the talent show dance with me when it gets to that part?" I asked as I slid the disk in.

"We don't know it," Rosalie admitted. "Can you show it to us?"

"Sure." I slipped off my robe and threw it on the couch. Only I didn't notice Edward was sitting there, (Or did I?) and it hit him on the face. Once he removed the pink plush from his face, he got an eyeful of my butt as I bent over and stretched. I stood up and saw his eyes bugging out. Emmett playfully slapped him in the face.

"Dude, that's my sister."

I spent the previews teaching Alice and Rosalie the "Jingle Bell Rock" dance the Plastics did at the winter talent show.

"When did you learn this?" Alice asked at one point.

"At my old school, my roommate's sisters came to visit once and we taught it to ourselves. You should've seen Jacob's face when he walked in and we were in the middle of doing it after we'd learned it all. Priceless." I sat down on the unoccupied seat beside Edward and brought my feet to my chest. "Let's see you two do it."

After making sure they had the dance moves down, I hit the play button on the remote. At the right time, I got up and danced, along with Alice and Rose, in time with the Plastics. We weren't symmetrical because we only had three, but Emmett helped. He got up and joined us. It was a good thing I hid a video camera in the plant before they came over. I've got blackmail. Bwahahahahah!

After the movie was over, Emmett picked the scariest movie in the pile.

Perfect, I thought to myself. Phase two of part two is in motion. I sat back down next to Edward.

"Shiiiiit," I whispered loud enough for Edward to hear. "I will kill Emmett. I hate scary movies. Now I'm going to be jumping into Edward." I took a peek at him and saw he was looking at me. Feigning embarrassment, I looked away swiftly. I turned to Emmett, "Dude, why did you pick this? You know I hate scary movies. I mean, I would've been fine with Face Punch, but this is just over the top!" **(Hahah, Face Punch. Anybody get it?)**

"Nobody cares Bella! Except maybe Edward, but nobody else cares!"

"Emmett, stop bringing me into these conversations! She doesn't care if I care or not, she hates me!"

"Well, I wouldn't say hate…" I lied smoothly. I smirked internally as I saw Edward's expression.

I really do hate scary movies though. And this one was especially scary. Every ten minutes or so, something truly terrifying would happen and I would hide my face in Edward's arm for a moment. After a while, it stopped surprising him. Once when I jumped into him, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. Despite everything, (Everything being not caring about Edward and trying to torture him.) I relaxed into his embrace, content for the time being.

And in that one moment, I knew I would regret this someday. I just wish I would've known exactly how much.

**So, now we can tell that this is being recalled by Bella sometime in the future. Maybe she and Edward are married and she's recounting it to him or someone else, or maybe she's going through old memories. Better yet, maybe some nerdy girl is sitting at home, creating a fake romance for Edward and Bella before leading up to a real one. I dunno. It could be any of those options. I'd bet money on the last one though.**

**-Rachel**


End file.
